What I Wish For
by A Game of Ships
Summary: Just one of the ways I would like to see Jisbon progress in the rest of Season 6. A lot of Jane's perspective but some of Lisbon's as well. Planning on this being a few chapters but as this is my first ever fanfiction...we'll see!
1. Chapter 1

They are all sat around the bar table nursing their drinks. It was slightly uncomfortable at first but as the alcohol started to relax them the conversation started flowing a bit more freely. Jane was sat between Cho and Fischer and Lisbon was opposite him between Cho and Pike.

He was looking at her, staring really. He didn't know whether it was the effects of the drinking or just because he was tired after his long drive in the Airstream, but he wished they were the only two in the room. He wanted her attention. He wanted her to ignore all others and only be interested in him. To be fair, he had grown accustomed to that – having her all to himself. This evening however Agent Pike was commanding all of her attention and he was being very attentive himself. It seemed like an endless barrage of questions was coming out of Pike's mouth all directed at Lisbon. Inane, mundane questions, all of which Jane had grown to know the answers to years ago. To his credit though, Pike was hanging on Lisbon's every word and seemingly genuinely interested in her answers. Interested in her. It made Jane feel something in the pit of his stomach that he had felt on very few occasions before. He was vaguely hearing the conversation between Cho and Fischer over him and grunting occasionally in acknowledgement.

"Jane….Earth to Jane?" Fischer was trying to get his attention.

"Mmm? What?" He tried to hide any agitation in his voice.

"Would you like another drink?" She asked warmly.

"Erm….yes ok if everyone else is staying a bit longer….Lisbon?" He was hoping her response would be positive.

"Sure – we deserve it after this last week" She smiled and her cheeks looked pink from the warmth of the bar and the alcohol. He hoped that was the only reason as she turned back to smile at Pike.

"Let me get yours Teresa– same again?" Pike immediately asked – a little too keen for Jane's liking. The sound of her name on his lips was like blasphemy to his ears.

"Thanks" Lisbon smiled sweetly up at him. Jane tried to read her body language. Was she just being polite? Was she attracted to Pike? He couldn't tell. It was so frustrating. All the signals were confused or at least his reading of them was confused, his judgement clouded by his own emotions. Fischer and Pike headed to the bar and Cho excused himself to visit the men's room.

"Wow these FBI agents hey?!" Jane rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Hush now – we work for the FBI now too you know." She giggled. "I kind of like them too – they seem like good people." She glanced over to the bar.

Jane tried to ignore the fact that she might have been specifically referring to Pike but couldn't help himself.

"I think he likes you, you know." He tested the waters.

"Don't be silly Jane" Lisbon waved him away dismissively but those cheeks turned one shade pinker. "He's just being friendly and grateful we helped him close the case." If felt like she was trying to convince herself and Jane wasn't sure whether this was because she doubted her own attractiveness or was embarrassed by the attention.

Gradually everyone started to retire to their hotel rooms. Pike looked reluctant to leave but as Lisbon and Jane hadn't finished their drinks yet, Jane was able to achieve his goal of alone time with her.

Their conversation flowed easily as usual, but they were also comfortable in their silences. They talked about things that had happened in the two years they had been apart and how the other would have enjoyed them. Lisbon did a lot of the talking as obviously she had had some updates on his antics through his letters but she hadn't been able to communicate with him whilst he was away. It was Jane's turn to hang on her every word.

The familiar vocals of Extreme drifted from the juke box to their table. "They're playing our song….care to dance?" Jane offered her his hand.

"What here?" Lisbon looks sheepishly around at the other bar inhabitants mostly single men, nursing their glasses and paying absolutely no attention to the strangers amongst them. "Why not?"

He took her hand and her waist and she put one hand on his shoulder and the fingers on the other interlocked with his. They were silent as the song progressed and the atmosphere combined with her fatigue meant she found both her hands were moving to clasp around his neck and his around her waist. They looked silently into each other's eyes. It felt so right and she could almost find herself opening her mouth to say something when she felt the metal of his ring brush on her skin as her top had slightly hitched up. It made her sigh. He can't help but have noticed. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her he thought he was ready. Tell her that he's sorry it took him so long and he's so grateful she waited for him. Tell her that it has been her for so long but he couldn't admit it. He wanted to tell her, talk to her about it but he was lost for words.

She reminded herself that she couldn't wait forever. She had to let it go. She couldn't change him, she had never tried. He was such a brilliant man she wouldn't want to change him. Maybe the damage was what made her love him so much, God knows she'd had enough in her own life, but she doubted he'd ever be able to give himself fully to her and she didn't know how she'd deal with that. His mission to take down Red John had managed to consume her over the years too. Her life had been on hold but she knew there had to be a change. There was no guarantee for her that he felt the same way about her anyway and his friendship meant too much to risk losing. They were a team, partners and she didn't want to jeopardise that. She thought she'd indulge herself one more time though, she owed herself that. She drew herself closer into him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was his turn to sigh. He wanted her to stay like that forever. The song came to an end. She drew away and decided then and there to give herself closure. "Good night Jane."

"Good night Teresa." He almost whispered.

What would an ordinary life be like for Jane? He was only just getting used to life without the sole purpose of catching Red John. Would it mean someone to come home to each night and someone to love, laugh and cry with. Who was he kidding; it could only be extraordinary if every day was spent with Teresa Lisbon.

That night, Jane took off his wedding ring.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast Lisbon was the last one to join the group on the sun terrace of the hotel, sunglasses and floppy hat firmly in place. If she noticed Jane's ring finger she gave nothing away, but he suspected more than likely her hangover would prevent her noticing an earthquake. Jane couldn't help but grin as she walked out into the sun, just her presence lifted his mood; he felt a nervous excitement.

"Good morning sleepy head – getting too old to burn the candle at both ends?" Jane lovingly mocked her.

"Quiet you" she retorted.

"I can recommend the pancakes as an excellent hangover cure" Pike piped up.

Before Lisbon could respond Jane interjected "Not a chance….a cup of your finest strong black coffee please" he addressed a passing waitress. "Lisbon here is in need of a caffeine fix before she can even consider nourishment." He spoke like only her partner of 12 years could. Lisbon took a sip of the coffee when it arrived, sunglasses still in place.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you?..." Pike offered up his fork with a morsel of pancake dripping in syrup. She didn't have a chance to think about it and instinctively opened her mouth to accept the gesture.

"Hmm….you're right they are really good….waiter?..." Lisbon ordered her own fresh plate.

Fischer looked between Lisbon and Pike and raised her eyebrows. Cho looked away and sighed. Jane felt affronted. What was happening here? It was an overreaction he told himself. He shouldn't read into an innocent gesture, Lisbon was just hung-over and not thinking straight.

He needed to change the mood. "Looking forward to our road trip back Lisbon? I have some interesting sights you'll want to see en route." He was feeling excited already.

"Thanks Jane but there's no way I can face the road the way I feel. I think I'm just going to get the flight back with the others."

He didn't know how to respond, the disappointment etched on his face and Lisbon could tell.

She tried to placate him "I'm sorry. You'll have a great time. Fischer agreed to swap with me. I'll come with you next time I promise!" Jane was silent for the rest of breakfast.

Jane was giving Lisbon, Cho and Pike a lift to the airport in the Airstream. When they got there they were running late. "Can I see you to gate?" Jane offered.

Lisbon waved him away. "No don't be silly, we have to run anyway. We'll see you back in the office." They turned to leave and Jane hesitated not really wanting to lose sight of her, until Fischer ushered him back into the driving seat.

Cho was originally seated between Lisbon and Pike but swapped with Pike after enduring 15 minutes of them talking over him. They talked non-stop and it was refreshing to feel so comfortable with someone you'd only recently met. He was easy on the eye too there was no denying it and he had a confidence about him that was attractive because there was no arrogance to it. By the end of the flight he'd asked her for a date, no beating around the bush and she'd found herself saying yes without even thinking about it. It all seemed so easy.

When Jane heard Lisbon had agreed to go out with Pike he had to stop himself from visibly reacting. To the outside world for the next few weeks he kept a calm exterior and of course continued to close cases.

One morning Jane ran for the elevator just as the doors were closing only to pull them open and be faced with Lisbon and Pike obviously beating a hasty retreat from an embrace or kiss. Lisbon blushed and couldn't look him in the eye.

"Didn't meant to interrupt" Jane tried to make light of the situation.

"No worries." Pike responded cheerfully. Of course he did; how anyone could not be sublimely happy if they got to spend so many days and nights with Teresa Lisbon. Jane felt like he could barely breathe until the elevator doors opened again on their floor and he exited quickly to get his tea and retire to his couch. Of course his couch was right behind Lisbon's desk, so he had a front row view of the romance developing. Pike would visit Lisbon at work to take her for lunch, to pick her up before heading home at the end of the day and occasional phone calls during the day as well. Lisbon, not usually known for outward expressions of affection was seemingly on cloud nine. It was tearing him up inside. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he left it so long? She seemed really happy and part of him didn't want to jeopardise that for her because he loved her and truly just wanted her to be happy. A larger part of him knew he was meant to be with her though. He knew because he had felt this before. Not exactly the same of course, the feelings he had for his wife had been unique, but his feelings for Lisbon were on a par.

Cho of course noticed everything. He didn't want to get involved but he also liked his new job and didn't want personal things around the office to mess that up. One day he was quite matter of fact about it whilst handing Lisbon a coffee. "So this isn't going to affect the team then? You and Pike?"

"Of course it won't! Why would it do that? Technically he's not my superior so the FBI's fine with it…"

"..And Jane?" Cho spelt it out.

"What do you mean Jane- why would it bother him?" Lisbon responded defensively.

Cho's silence spoke volumes.

"What us? No of course not – we're partners! I mean it's been 12 years – if that were going to happen it would have….and anyway he still…you know….wears his wedding ring so I think it'll be a pretty special woman that makes him feel he can take that off." She was babbling.

"Didn't you notice?!" Fischer exclaimed catching the tail end of the conversation. "He took that off after we closed that case about the art – I think – I mean - well he wasn't wearing it when he drove us back in the Airstream." She looked embarrassed to have let them know she had noticed something so personal.

"What really? Oh….I….that's great….good for him moving on….I hope he manages to find someone now. He deserves it." Lisbon tried to respond convincingly.

Lisbon didn't know what to think or do. She was shocked and surprised. She really had thought she had closed the door on any possibility of being with Jane romantically. When she found out about the ring though, adrenalin surged through her. Was this after their last dance she asked herself? Had he met someone else? How did this affect her feelings for Pike? Even though she was having a great time with Pike and had thought she was truly becoming happy, the thought of Jane going out with someone else filled her with dread.

Neither Jane or Pike were in the building that day, her mind was buzzing constantly and she couldn't ground herself. Her thoughts were disturbed by a pinging on her email. A reminder that tomorrow was 'Team Building' day for her team followed by some kind of departmental evening event. Urgh, she thought to herself that can only mean two things – trust falls and dressing up.


	3. Chapter 3

After an evening of dwelling on the day's revelations, Lisbon had made a conscious decision that the knowledge of Jane's ring removal would make no difference to her. She needed to carry on with business as usual. He was still her best friend, still her partner at work and they still needed to help close these cases. She was having a nice time with Pike and although she had questioned the nature of her feelings for Jane every so often over the years, she needed to look at it objectively like she would a new case. He had given her no reason to think that she should be the one to jeopardise the status quo. So with a deep breath and the prospect of a team 'away-day' she headed into work. Having investigated the planned activities she had a surprise arranged for Jane, as she thought he'd seemed a bit down lately, which bought a smile to her face just thinking about it.

Jane felt relatively optimistic about the day. He saw it as an opportunity to spend some quality time with Lisbon, which had been lacking lately. Technically Pike wasn't a part of the immediate team so he wouldn't be involved in the daytime activities. He would probably be there at the evening event but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Cooking? How is that supposed to improve our team work – who thinks up these things?!" Lisbon asked incredulously.

"I know you're disappointed not to be doing trust falls with Abbott, but give it a chance Lisbon, this could work well, I'm actually feeling quite peckish already." Jane piped up with enthusiasm.

Twenty minutes in Lisbon was working with Cho on a starter, Abbott and Jane worked on the main and Wiley and Fischer on dessert. That's when it hit her. A fistful of flour to the side of her head. "JANE!" Attempting to keep a straight face was futile as she reached for a spoonful of the mixture to hurl back in his direction. He ducked and it flew straight into Abbott's face. Even Cho couldn't stop the smile creep onto his face.

As they were cleaning themselves up and waiting for the food to finish cooking Patrick managed to corner Lisbon. "I like the new Lisbon. I mean I loved the old Lisbon too but something's changed."

"Two years will do that to someone." She said sarcastically and somewhat pointedly.

"Touché." He held his hands up. "But what I mean is you're having more fun now you're not the boss woman. Aren't you having more fun?"

"I guess maybe. I hadn't had a chance to think about it." She hesitated. "Maybe it's because I'm not responsible for you anymore. That delight falls on Fischer and Abbott. I just get to be the side-kick for the 'great mind' that is Patrick Jane." She added teasingly.

Jane clasped his hands to his chest as though mortally wounded by the implied insult. Then, smiling he reached up his hand to tenderly wipe away a remnant of the food fight from Lisbon's cheek. "Here, let me, you have a little…." His fingers lingered there just a split second longer than they needed to and both their expressions turned more serious. The moment was disturbed by Pike entering the room. After necessary pleasantries Jane moved to the other side of the room until Pike gave Lisbon a tender kiss on the cheek and told her he was sorry he wouldn't be able to make the evening event. Jane did note that she looked embarrassed and slightly more uncomfortable than usual at the outward sign of affection.

The afternoon was met by more enthusiasm from everyone, when they were taken to a karting track and given free reign. Jane looked as excited as a child would be at his birthday party. They were all on the track for the final race of the day. Lisbon and Jane were neck and neck at the final corner when their wheels touched and Jane careered off into the tyre barrier. Lisbon jumped out of her kart and ran to see if he was ok. He took his helmet off, slightly breathless and still had a broad grin from ear to ear.

"Jane are you ok? Are you hurt?" Lisbon asked concerned.

"That was brilliant! Can we go again?! I almost had you!" He responded immediately.

"This is why I don't like to let you drive…!" Lisbon hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow! I have just been in an accident! I always imagined you would have had a better bedside manner!" He said clutching his arm and rubbing it.

"Any sympathy I had has vanished all of a sudden….I'm just going to get my kart back in one piece now." She turned away and left him to sort out his kart.

As they were handing back in their safety gear, Lisbon pulled Jane aside. "Now that the official 'team-building' is over I have a surprise for you…though I'm not sure you deserve it." She led him to the other side of the track where a large warehouse stood and as she knocked on the window of the office at the front. A guy popped his head out handing Lisbon a pair of keys.

"What's going on?" Jane eyed her suspiciously.

"You'll see." She grinned back at him. The large door of the warehouse opened to reveal a sea of cars. "Classic cars. A sideline for the karting track owner." Lisbon answered Jane's silent question. "And the one we're interested in is…..this beauty. She may not be yours but an acceptable substitute for the rest of the afternoon I hope?"

"You did this for me?" He asked so stunned by the gesture he could almost feel himself welling up. Lisbon felt embarrassed all of a sudden and couldn't look him in the eye. He opened the passenger door and helped her in. A Citroen DS 20, but this time a convertible in a silver grey. Jane moved to the driver's door, the top was down, the sun was shining and Lisbon couldn't help but let a smile creep across her face. Jane drove them out of the garage and onto the road. This was just what she needed. She told herself to forget about the inner turmoil she had buried down deep and just enjoy an hour of fun, the wind in her hair and the sun on her cheeks. She felt herself letting go, even at one point closing her eyes with a feeling of bliss that did not go unnoticed. They didn't talk much just enjoyed the ride, being with each other, no effort, no questions, just being. As Jane glanced across at her she looked truly happy, and she wasn't with Pike, she was with him. He didn't need anything from her, just wanted her to be there with him. The ride wouldn't have been the same on his own or with someone different. He wanted a lifetime more of these moments. He was afraid though, afraid that when she got out of the car he didn't know what would happen next. The possibility that she could just walk away into the arms of Pike forever or anyone else was unthinkable. But for now he was just happy and he felt she was too.

Reluctantly he drove her to her apartment complex and dropped her off at the door. "Thank you Lisbon, it couldn't have been a more perfect gift. I had a really good time." Before he had a chance to say anything else, Lisbon was jumping out and turning to leave calling over her shoulder "Please make sure you get it back to the garage in one piece! I'll see you tonight!" As he drove away he told himself it was tonight or never.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening was a drinks mixer for the wider department. Lisbon reluctantly forced herself out of the shower to finish getting ready. She hated these things. She was more in her comfort zone in the regulation flat shoes and trousers. She picked one of the two dresses she owned and set to work drying her hair.

Jane picked the shirt Lisbon had selected for his fake date with Crystal. He was fashionably late. It turns out Lisbon was even more fashionably late. Him because he wanted to minimise the amount of small talk with new FBI colleagues. Her because she hated having to get dressed up. The thought of her putting it off until the last possible moment made him smile to himself. What he hadn't imagined was that his breath would be taken away in quite such a way. She walked in and was easily the most stunning thing in the room. A strappy knee-length black dress, her hair down and her eyes obviously searching for the nearest bar to ease the social awkwardness of the evening. He smiled to himself as he reached for the drink he had already ordered for her and weaved his way through the crowds, his eyes never leaving her.

"Thanks Jane" She smiled genuinely.

"You could always call me Patrick…" She blushed only enough for him to notice. "You know just for tonight since we've know each other over a decade and this is supposed to be a social event right?"

"I could give it a try." She raised her eyebrows mischievously. They sipped their drinks in silence for a minute.

Jane broke the silence. "So – will I get a dance tonight then? It is kind of our thing."

"Erm….we'll see." She didn't know why his flirtations were making her more uncomfortable tonight considering this was how they had always been and she had danced with him on more than one occasion before.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way." He looked at her intensely. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Thanks…nice shirt." She shifted uneasily.

"Thanks…though you'd prefer me in a turtleneck right?" He smirked.

"Erm…actually I always kinda liked your waistcoats." She shot back instinctively.

"I'll take note." He raised an eyebrow.

"You are in a strange mood tonight Patrick Jane. I just have to go and talk to some people." She moved across the room and spoke easily to their new colleagues. Jane watched her in awe from a far wondering how he had managed to leave it so long and let it get to a point where he might actually lose her.

Eventually she moved towards the bar and he followed soon after. She was waiting to be served when she felt his presence beside her. It was a crowed place and he squeezed in next to her.

"So where's Agent Pike tonight?" Jane asked, conspicuously emphasising the name Pike.

"An old friend came into town so he's meeting up with him. Not really missing out is he?!" She snorted.

"Missing out on an evening with you makes him equal to a fool I feel." Jane took another sip of his drink.

"So what do you think of Marcus." She asked nervously. "I mean seriously – since you're the expert at reading people."

"I can see that he's a good man and I know he treats you well. You could live a good life with him, settle down and have a white picket fence." He stated with no emotion detectable in his voice.

"Really? You think?" She asked surprised by his reaction.

"I think that if you're asking me this question then he's obviously not 'the one' and you know it." Jane snapped back. Lisbon was left speechless for a few seconds.

"Hey – we haven't been dating that long, do I need to know he's 'the one' right from the start?" She responded defensively.

"Again…I think you know the answer. Are we going to talk about Pike all night?" To Lisbon, Patrick sounded bored and tired of this line of questioning. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh but the prospect of making a move on his best friend was understandably causing him a degree of stress.

"Sorry for asking. You brought him up. Never mind. What would you like to talk about?" She turned back to her drink.

He felt bad for snapping at her. "Teresa" He was almost whispering. "I think we should talk."

"I thought we were talking? Only I was trying to change the subject as requested." She responded exasperated.

"About us. You and me. This.." He gestured between the two of them.

"What are you talking about Jane? It sounds like you're about to break up with me!" She was joking but you could hear the nerves in her voice. "You brought me to the FBI. We're still partners right?"

"Right and what we have Lisbon…Teresa… our partnership… it is just platonic. Isn't it?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course – what are you talking about? Where are you going with this?" She suddenly found herself panicking.

"Again there's a theme running through this evening. I think you know what I mean, and don't even think about lying because you know I can tell when you are." He said unwavering, looking her directly in the eyes.

She looked back at him and suddenly the simultaneous possibility of getting her heart's desire and the possibility of losing it engulfed her. "I think I need some air." She beat a hasty retreat hoping she wouldn't bump into anyone else she needed to stop and talk to on the way to the door of the balcony.

After a few minutes she heard the balcony door open and didn't need to turn around to know he had followed her. "Are you OK?" The tone of his voice was softer than he had used inside and he placed his jacket over her shoulders.

"Fine – just needed some air, maybe I got a bit too much sun today at the track and on our drive." The first excuse that came to her mind.

"Come on Teresa, this is me you're talking to. We need to talk about us." Straight and to the point, this was not the time for the games he normally plays with people. He had waited too long for this. "I know you've thought about it – how can you not have?" She avoided his gaze. "It's OK Teresa. Have you really never believed I could feel the same way?" She let out a nervous laugh but Jane was sure he could see a tear well in her eye.

"You're crazy!" He remained silent just staring into her eyes. "You're crazy" she whispered.

The emotion was evident in his voice and in his face. "I want you Teresa." The sentiment behind the words was so honest it couldn't possibly have sounded like a line.

"What am I supposed to say to that!? Are you medicated Jane?!" There was no conviction behind her response, just a desperate fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of losing him, fear of her universe imploding.

"I know what you're thinking. It would be too much of a risk. You don't want to lose me as a friend. We're best friends right?" He asked rhetorically.

"Great – if you know what I'm thinking I don't need to say anything then." She rolled her eyes.

He ignored her evasion and carried on. "I didn't want to admit it before for the same reasons as you and more, but now I've gone way past being ready and I don't want to lose you."

"It's not that simple Jane…. you can't just all of a sudden decide now that you want me, just because I'm with Marcus. We've lived in each other's pockets for so many years it's only natural that our feelings get confused and that there's a period of adjustment. That's probably all it is." As she talked with no conviction in her words, he was walking closer to her, slowly backing her up against the wall.

She found herself corned and he was inches away from her. She couldn't move to alleviate the tension she felt. He smelt divine and she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. She could feel his breath on her hair. One of his hands was resting by her head on the wall, the other one by his side as he leant towards her. He wasn't actually touching her but she felt as though she was pinned against the wall with an invisible force.

"You look worried Teresa – like you think I'm going to kiss you" His expression remained serious.

A nervous laugh escapes her. "I didn't think you…." He cuts her off by bringing his lips to meet hers. It lasts only a couple of seconds but the energy from it is palpable. He moves one hand to her waist and thinks he can feel her shaking but then again maybe it's him.

"Jane…" It was the only word she could force out of her mouth.

"Can you please call me Patrick!?" His voice slightly rose with exasperation.

"I…" The tears starting falling down her face and it pained him. "Patrick, I can't…. I can't think. I need space, I have to go."

"OK – take all the time you need." He backed away, hands held up. "Teresa I…." He isn't allowed to finish the sentence.

"I have to go" she interrupts him. She turns to leave, walks away without a glance back even though he can tell that she wants too.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane was lying on his bed but had given up trying to sleep. A glass and an half empty bottle beside him. It's wasn't working. It was just making him want to see her, talk to her and kiss her again even more.

Lisbon was sitting on her balcony, head in her hands. It turns out Patrick Jane thinks he wants her. Her mind is going at 100 mph and she felt like it might explode. She's exhausted and a little tipsy, his jacket still wrapped around her shoulders. She's finding these revelations hard to deal with. She's also wondering what to do about Pike and all his phone calls which she has been ignoring all night.

Jane hears a text arrive on his phone. It's her. "Are you asleep?" He wants to call her straight away but he's not sure what she's thinking, it's so frustrating not being able to read her the way he normally can. "Of course I'm asleep." He types back in good humour.

It's only a few seconds before she calls him and he picks up before the first ring is over. "Hi." Her voice is a whisper.

"Hi yourself." His voice sounds low and seductive.

"Sorry for calling so late." She apologised instinctively.

"I love all my phone calls from you Teresa." He replied honestly.

"Jane…Patrick" Her voice sounds smooth and sultry to him.

"Have you been drinking?" He interrupts her both concerned and curious.

"Only a little. I think I'm entitled! You're messing with my head!" She hits back.

"Okay, okay – calm down, are you at home? Can I come to you?" He asks too eagerly.

"No you cannot! I can't think clearly when you're around me, you're confusing me and I'm so tired." She's exasperated and desperate for her mind to have a break from the emotional turmoil. "Why are you doing this to me, to us, now?"

"All I've done is told you how I feel and if I'm not mistaken you were the one who just called me." He tries to control the emotion in his voice as he doesn't want this to turn into an argument.

"Yes, but I'm with Marcus now! Why wait until now. Everything was so easy and now you're making it hard. Do you just want me because I'm with someone else? I mean you've had 12 years to make a move." These seemed like fair questions to her mind.

"So have you." This seemed like a fair response in his mind.

"That's not the point." She starts to wonder if calling him was a mistake.

Jane knows that honesty is definitely the best policy Lisbon "I can't lie. I feel like I'm suffocating when I see you with him. I can't stand seeing him touch you when I know you should be with me. Trust me Teresa I know it. None of this, what's happening between us, is because of him though. He's just part of some bad timing." She has trusted him so many times before he hopes this time won't be any different.

"You're enough of a liability in my professional life, why would I want to bring that to a…..romantic relationship?" She felt embarrassed to say the last couple of words.

"You don't believe that, I know you don't. You're just scared. Have you forgiven me for leaving you?" The usually supremely confident Patrick Jane needed her reassurance.

"I know you had to leave. It's not about that." She tried to dismiss the notion.

"Yes but when you thought I'd left you again your reaction made me think maybe you haven't forgiven me. You know I'm sorry and that chapter is over now, you must know that." He closed his eyes as he spoke, willing her to be on the same page as him.

"I know." Deep down she did.

"And when we kissed you felt what I felt?" She could hear the smile on his lips as he spoke. "It felt right." He could hear the smile on her lips as his question was met with silence. "Teresa?" She loved the sound of her name on his lips.

"Patrick. Yes the kiss was good. I mean great. Is that what you want to hear?" She asked herself whether this was a teenage crush as she blushed though no one could see her.

"I only want to hear the truth from you. How many people get a second chance for true love? I don't care if I get hurt, and I promise I will never hurt you." He's practically whispering now. "The chance to be happy with you is worth the risk don't you think?" He's met with more silence. "Teresa you are still there right?"

"I'm still here." He thinks he can hear silent tears now.

"Don't cry Bella Donna." Any sadness for her is hard for him bear.

"I'm not…" She lies and he can tell. "It's late and I'm just tired of this emotional rollercoaster you're taking me on."

"Tell me you don't feel the same way." He implores.

After a hesitation Lisbon responds "I can't. I can't tell you. I don't know what I can tell you though."

The distance between them is killing him. "Can I at least get my jacket back?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Given that we've both been drinking I think it's probably best that we're at separate ends of a phone line right now." Sensible Lisbon creeps back in.

"Now that just makes me want to see you even more! Can't I just see you for a minute?" If only she could see his puppy dog eyes right now.

"Jane it's 3am. No. I will see you at work." She tries to gain some semblance of control in the situation.

"Fine, but we're not due in for over 24 hours. You can't blame a guy for trying." He's wounded but he hasn't given up.

"I'll see you in the office then?" There's some insecurity in her voice still.

"Yes I will." He smiles at the thought.

"Bye then." She can't help but smile too.

* * *

The next day seemed like an eternity to both of them. When work finally came round again Jane broke into a skip to reach the elevator as the doors were closing. He wished he hadn't.

"Pike." Jane greeted him instinctively.

"Jane." Pike did not seem happy.

"How you doing?" Why didn't Jane just stop talking?

"Not great. You?" Jane could tell he was forcing himself to be pleasant.

"Not sure really." Jane responded truthfully but Pike seemed oblivious.

They stood in silence until Jane exited onto his floor. He thought Pike might follow to speak to Lisbon but he stayed put to carry on up to his floor. The team was already assembled so Jane didn't have a chance to speak to Lisbon alone until well into the day. She was acting normal to the outside world but he could tell she was on edge. Finally towards the end of the day they found themselves the only ones in the kitchen making coffee and tea respectively.

"So…" Jane broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So…" She shifted uneasily.

"So you didn't tell Pike about the other night?" He could tell she hadn't otherwise he wouldn't have ended up with a broken nose in the elevator.

"No! But…." She lowered her voice as someone walked past the kitchen.

"But…?" His curiosity was peaked.

"Technically we've broken up." She stated it quickly as though she was ripping off a plaster.

"So that means?..." There was cautious optimism in his voice.

"That means…..I was thinking…..maybe…..I mean it might be sensible….logical…..if we….." This was harder than she thought it would be.

"Yes?" Jane was trying hard to act nonchalant and to keep a straight face.

"Why are you making this so hard for me?!" He could tell she was trying not to smile though.

"Sorry, sorry, you were thinking we should maybe….." He thought he'd been on his best behavior all day.

"Go on a date." She couldn't look him in the eyes. "Just so you can come to your senses and realise that this whole idea is a mistake."

"Well since you asked me so romantically….." Lisbon looked like she was going to hit him.

"Pick me up at 8?" Jane was grinning back at her like the Cheshire Cat.

"Actually no." Lisbon looked shocked for a split second until Jane carried on. "Let's make it Saturday and let's say 10 am? I mean if this could be my one and only shot I need to at least be given an entire day to give me a good chance."

She had already turned her back on him and started walking away but called over her shoulder "Don't be late."


	6. Chapter 6

Jane arrived at 9.45 am and rang the intercom. Lisbon opened her door to a grinning Jane holding out a small bouquet of flowers. She blushed scarlet.

"Well if you're going to be so coy at just a gesture of flowers this is going to be an interesting date!" He chuckled to himself.

"Thank you they're beautiful. Sorry about the mess in here." She took them off him and went to put them in some water and Jane followed her inside.

"You look great by the way." He looked her up and down and she blushed again, crimson this time.

"I didn't know what to wear since I don't know where we're going." Lisbon looked expectantly for some indication of Jane's plans.

"Well surprises are good for us once in a while as you showed me the other day." He continued to frustrate her.

"So I can choose without telling you next time?" She countered.

"If you're saying they'll be a next time then feel free." He grinned at her.

"Hmmm…don't get your hopes up. I still can't see how this is going to work." Jane helped Lisbon on with her jacket and she grabbed her bag.

"Hey, well you promised me one date so you've at least got to give me a chance. You don't need to know how it's going to work as long as it does. Give us a chance." She followed him down the stairs to the waiting car. "Your chariot awaits". He had hired the Citroen again and the sun was shining. Lisbon tied her hair up as the top was down and Jane found it hard to draw his eyes away from her to keep them on the road. They both couldn't help but steal glances whilst the other wasn't looking.

"It's a bit of a drive, hope that's OK. We'll pick you up coffee on the way, don't worry." Jane said reassuringly confident of Lisbon's primary needs.

"OK thanks– and you'll at least try and stick to the speed limit?" Lisbon knows her pleas are futile as Jane put his foot down.

They chatted sporadically on the journey, equally comfortable with each other in silence as they were sharing their thoughts. Lisbon found she was more relaxed than she imagined she would have been. After all this was Jane, her partner and the person she knew best in the world. Jane was both excited and in a state of bliss. Surely his life couldn't get much better than sharing his spare time with Lisbon on top of working with her. He found himself asking again why he had left it so long. Obviously the fact that she had agreed to the date was a good start and deep down he knew her decision had been made even if she didn't know it already.

"A Fair? You're going old-school!" Lisbon was truly surprised as they pulled in to park.

"Is that OK?" Jane looked insecure all of a sudden.

"Of course, that's great. I haven't been to one in years." A smile spread across her face.

"Me neither….Just one thing, Teresa, before we go exploring." Jane lent across from the driver's seat to kiss her. He lingered longer than the time on the balcony and she could feel him smiling towards the end as he pulled away. "Just didn't want you to be worried during the whole date about the kiss coming at the end of it. Nothing is going to spoil this day."

"I wasn't worried!" Lisbon protested.

"Teresa." He knew her too well. He jumped out of the car and raced round to the passenger door to open it for her. He reached for her hand as they winded through the throngs of people, their fingers entwined. Jane felt completely at ease and looked proud to have her on his arm as they stopped to chat with people along the way and grabbed lunch. Lisbon felt like she was on a teenage date again.

"Care for a ride?" He led her up to the Ferris wheel. As they sat down and the wheel began to move his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Jane looked over at her and felt his heart wrench as he realised she looked sad. "What are you thinking?"

"What you can't read me?!" Lisbon forced a smile and tried to deflect the attention in vain.

"You know I'm not psychic Teresa, and normally I can read you but recently you've been blinding me." She looked away. "You really need to start being less coy, I mean it's ridiculous really considering how long we've known each other."

"I'm thinking this has been great" She could tell he wasn't happy with her use of past tense. "I mean is great. I'm having a great time."

"Well that's 'great' but you don't really look happy." He had to ask even though a part of him was scared of the response.

"Just worried, I mean if this doesn't work out then….." Her voice trailed off.

"We could spend all day considering 'what ifs' Lisbon. " He wasn't annoyed but just really didn't want anything to spoil their day. "What if….this Ferris Wheel is struck by lightning?"

"Hey you." She hit him playfully. "It's just we've know each other for a long time, you're my best friend. Us starting a relationship means serious from day one doesn't it?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jane was concerned about the direction of this conversation after the day was going so well.

"I think it's just a big commitment. It's like all of nothing." She needed to get it off her chest.

"Never nothing Teresa. I couldn't not have you in my life after suffering it for two years. I'm quietly confident though. Confident this is right and you don't have to go all serious on me, I don't want a relationship without fun."

"Sorry I'm not trying to kill the mood." She apologised.

"Don't ever apologise to me for telling me how you feel. It's wasted time." He pulled her into him and kissed the top of the head. After they got of the Ferris wheel they meandered through the rest of the fair.

Jane had stopped to take a phone call briefly and Lisbon continued to walk almost in a daze. As she passed one tent someone called out to her. "Can I interest you in a reading?"

"Erm….not really my thing thank you anyway." She politely declined.

Jane approached and put his arm protectively around Lisbon's waist. They fit perfectly together.

"Ah, but such a pretty lady" The woman continued. "Don't you want to know whether this is really the guy for you?" They looked at each other and laughed, politely declined again and walked on.

"What would you have told me if that had been you touting for business?" Lisbon asked him curiously.

"Oh I definitely would have told you the guy you were with is the one for you and you should steer clear of any other potential suitors." His arm remained around her as he pulled her round to face him. "Especially those with surnames synonymous with a type of fish."

"Hey you watch it. You better be nice to Pike, I feel bad for him and I do care about him." She couldn't lie.

"I have always been nice to Agent Pike. I just hope he respects his new found friendship position and we'll get along great." As if on cue, Lisbon's phone rang. It was Pike. She sent it to answer phone. "So what exactly did you tell him?"

"First of all I'm not sure how ready Agent Pike is to accept a new position; unsurprisingly our break up came as a bit of a shock. Secondly, Patrick Jane are you jealous?" She couldn't hide her amusement.

"That would be irrational. I told you I'm quietly confident." Lisbon rolled her eyes in response and headed off towards the car.

They got back to Lisbon's apartment quite late. Jane suggested they go for a late meal but Lisbon said she was tired and suggested they just grab take-out. "So you're inviting me in for coffee?" Jane asked teasingly.

"Takeout and I'm sure I can find some tea for you somewhere." Lisbon didn't want the day to end.

They ate their takeout, had a couple of beers and watched an old movie. It was approaching midnight. "I guess I should go?" Lisbon was unsure if this was a statement or a question. Jane moved to get up. "So how long will the jury by out?" Lisbon looked confused. "On the date – I know I haven't come to my senses given the chance. I still want to make this work."

"There's a big part of me that wants that too. I'm still not sure how it will be at work though; I mean we'll be with each other 24/7. Maybe I should ask for a temporary transfer whilst we figure this out." She gestured between them. "If they'd even consider that since I'm only there because you brought me in."

"Whoa, whoa….let's not be hasty. We can make this work, we don't have to tell anyone yet if you don't want to. Let me show you next week, it can work. You'll see." He looked at her expectantly.

"Ok – see you Monday?" She said after some hesitation.

"Monday….that is an age away." His voice was low as he took hold of her waist and pulled her in close. The kiss was passionate and left them both a little breathless. Neither of them wanted him to leave but Jane knew anything more would be worth the wait. He walked away with a spring in his step and Lisbon shut the door and sank to the floor. How was this going to work?


	7. Chapter 7

The first couple of days Lisbon felt a little uneasy but it was definitely mixed with excitement. Jane had always added a unique dimension to her working days but now it had a different twist.

Jane himself couldn't sleep. Not for the reasons he had suffered for in the past but because he was so excited about his present and future.

Lisbon arrived at her desk to see flowers for the fourth day running, her desk was filling up. It wasn't suffocating but it was a little overwhelming. "Jane you know you don't need to do these things to show me you care right?" She addressed him quietly in their corner of the office as he approached the desk with a freshly made tea.

"I know but the thing is so many times I've thought if I had another chance I would make every second count." He hesitated. "I do have to say that the red bouquet over there is not from me. Do I need to guess who it's from?"

"Teresa." A familiar voice sounded behind him. "Jane."

"Agent Pike. Always a pleasure." Jane continued to sip at his tea.

"Teresa. Can I have a moment?" He indicated for her to move to the side for some privacy.

"Marcus I'm not sure that now is the time." She tried to discourage him as Jane stayed conspicuously close just to make the encounter even more awkward.

"Lunch then?" Pike asked hopefully.

"Err…sure" She tried not to look at Jane whose eyebrows she could practically hear rising as he took another sip of his tea.

He waited until their visitor was out of ear shot. "So what exactly did you tell Agent Pike when you broke up with him?"

"Erm…it's not you it's me." She cringed inwardly at the memory.

"Poor guy. You know honesty is the best policy especially since he's bound to find out eventually." Despite the humour in his voice he did have some sympathy for any man losing Lisbon.

"I do not need advice from you on this. Let's go." She snapped back, grabbing her jacket.

There was a familiar skip in Jane's step. He couldn't stop smiling. The sun was shining and she looked radiant walking along side him.

"Stop it!" She spoke aggressively under her breath.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything!" He felt this attack was unprovoked.

"I told you we need to keep acting professional at work otherwise this won't work! You're being all…..happy and googly-eyed!" She was still trying to maintain a calm exterior.

"I'm always happy and occasionally googly-eyed. Sorry Lisbon, it's a beautiful day. We're making progress with the case, and I have a beautiful woman working alongside me, what's not to smile about." She did try her hardest to shoot him down with an evil look but he could tell she was forcing herself not to grin back at him.

Once they arrived at the crime scene one of the guys they were interviewing was obviously trying to flirt with Lisbon. She was completely oblivious and although Jane felt the urge to step in he knew that wouldn't go down well with her so he held his tongue. He found it amusing more than anything that this guy would think he had a shot with her. When Lisbon was out of earshot he moved over to the guy and said "I wouldn't waste your time with that one if I were you. Your brother's girlfriend was just telling me how she's always secretly had a thing for you." The guy beat a hasty retreat.

"Wow it doesn't rain it pours for you. Pike, me, that guy in there. You are irresistible at the moment" he teased her.

"You're crazy!" He did exasperate her.

"You're just figuring this out now? I'm just calling it as I see it. You know what it is don't you?" He asked cryptically.

"No I don't know what you're talking about?!" She really didn't.

"A woman in love has radiance about her that no one can resist." He said as a matter of fact.

"The arrogance of the man is unbelievable." She addressed a bemused Cho as they passed him leaving the crime scene.

"Well, case solved I'd say it's time for a leisurely lunch wouldn't you? I found a great place round the corner." Jane opened the car door for Lisbon as he spoke.

"It's solved?" Lisbon said as she started to drive them away.

"Quite obviously the butler did it. The butler in the dining room with the candlestick" She turned up the radio to drown him out. "OK the ex-boyfriend did it." He said with raised voice to get himself heard over the music. "So as I was saying I'm starving…."

"In case you're forgetting I have to meet someone else for lunch." Jane look crestfallen. "Plus there is a ton of paperwork to write up which you always seem to conveniently forget."

Later Lisbon returned from an hour-long lunch with Pike and after a long silence said "Well I know you're dying to ask so go on."

"What did you have?" Jane asked petulantly.

"A salad – it was great thanks." Lisbon responded in kind. "Are you really just going to lie on the couch there all afternoon whilst everyone else is working?"

"If it ain't broke!" Jane held his hands up eyes still closed, but after a minute's silence continued. "So how do you feel this week's gone?"

"It pains me to admit it but I've gotta say, it's been good." She said in unnecessarily hushed tones.

"But…" Jane thought this was too good to be true.

"No buts. You haven't been any more annoying than usual." A tame response from Lisbon who seemed genuinely happy and glowing.

"So I'll call you later?" Again Lisbon was unsure if this was a question or a statement.

"Sure." She blushed without looking up from her desk.

Jane went to leave and entered an elevator with just one occupant who broke the silence once the doors closed. "You know you know you don't deserve her right?" Pike didn't beat around the bush.

"Of course." Jane didn't see any reason to quarrel with the man.

"Just so we're clear." Pike continued.

"Don't worry Agent Pike; I'll take good care of her." He believed it too.

"Good." No handshake or smile from Pike understandably, but hopefully some closure.

Jane pulled out his phone as soon as he got outside and called her. "Dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 8pm?" She saw no need to fight it anymore.

"Sounds good. Can I drive?" He thought it was worth a shot.

"No." There were some things she was not prepared to be moved on.

"Worth a try." He hesitated. "Love you Teresa." He hung up before she had a chance to say anything but long enough for him to hear her smile. He wasn't expecting her to say it back yet but he needed her to know it for sure this time.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_I think that's it for this story! I hadn't originally thought it would even be this long, just needed to get it out of my system, and I'm sure you can tell I struggled a bit with the last two chapters. Thank you for reading it all the way through and thank you so much for all the kind reviews though, they definitely spurred me on! xx_


End file.
